Embrasse-le
by Didou614
Summary: Les blocards n'ont pas résistés à la tentation d'assister discrètement à la ballade romantique de Thomas et de Newt. Ils espèrent tous voir Thomas déclarer enfin sa flamme par un baiser passionné. Bien sûr il est le seul à ignorer que Newt crève d'envie d'être embrassé par son Tommy. La scène mythique de La Petite Sirène, version Newtmas !


Pairing : Thomas x Newt

Type : One-shot, Songfic

Infos : Gros délire d'un soir ! Si vous n'avez jamais vu **La Petite Sirène**, vous n'avez pas trop d'intérêt à lire ce OS ^^ Pour ceux qui connaisse et qui aime cette chanson, j'espère que vous allez rentrer dans mon délire et que vous allez apprécier ce texte (ne me laissez plus écouter des chansons Disney, je vois du Newtmas partout *-*).

Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à James Dashner.

Bonne lecture ! :D

* * *

**« Embrasse-le »**

[Les blocards n'ont pas résistés à la tentation d'assister discrètement à la ballade romantique du petit nouveau et de Newt. Ils sont tous ridiculement cachés dans les buissons, et certains sont même dans la rivière, dissimulés sous des nénuphars. Ils espèrent tous voir Thomas se jeter à l'eau, et déclarer enfin sa flamme par un baiser passionné. Bien sûr il est le seul à ignorer que Newt crève d'envie d'être embrassé par son Tommy, alors il n'ose pas. ]

Chuck : Pousse-toi avec tes gros bras ! Je ne vois rien !

Minho : Mais il n'y a, rien à voir ! Plus qu'un jour et notre soupirant est toujours là planté comme un piquet. Bon d'accord, en piste pour le quart d'heure de stimulation. Romantique et vocal.

[Minho se cache dans un buisson de la rivière, tout près de la barque ou se trouve Thomas et Newt, en plein rendez-vous galant. Il commence à chanter comme une grosse casserole.]

Thomas : Oh il faudrait abréger ses souffrances, cette pauvre bête est à l'agonie.

[Newt grimace tandis que Minho forme un cercle en joignant son pouce et son index en lui adressant un clin d'œil. Alby est désespéré sous un nénuphar et un tuba. Incognito.]

Alby : Oh non ce n'est pas possible de travailler avec des amateurs. Bon "On est jamais mieux servis que par soi-même".

[Alby engage tous les autres blocards (oui, même Gally !).]

Alby : Numéro 1, mise en place de l'atmosphère. Percussions, cordes, cuivre. Chanson…

[Tout à coup, Thomas entend une petite voix lui parler.]

_« Regarde le, doux et fragile à la fois_

_Il ne dit rien_

_Il se tait_

_Mais ton cœur brûle en secret_

_Tu ne sais pas pourquoi_

_Mais c'est plus fort que toi_

_T'aimerais bien l'embrasser »_

Thomas : Tu as entendu ?

[Newt hausse les épaules, l'air faussement innocent.]

_"Tu…"_

Les blocards + Alby : _"Rêvais de lui"_

[Thomas observe, attendris, Newt jouer avec ses cheveux dorés.]

_« Tu l'attends depuis toujours_

_Si c'est un roman d'amour_

_Faut provoquer l'étincelle…_

_Et les mots crois-moi_

_Pour ça y'en a pas_

_Décide-toi_

_Embrasse-le! »_

[En ramant, Thomas se rapproche très près de Newt. Il fixe ces lèvres, à quelque misérables millimètres des siennes. Il hésite. Puis se recule en jurant silencieusement. Alors que le blond soupire, discrètement déçu.]

_« Avec moi maintenant…_

_Chalalalala Oh my oh my_

_Il est intimidé_

_Il n'ose pas l'embrasser_

_Chalalalala s'il est sage_

_Ça serait vraiment dommage_

_Adieu le fiancé… »_

[Pendant qu'il rame, Thomas ne quitte pas des yeux Newt. Ce mec l'intriguait. Non en fait il l'envoutait. Quant au blond, il regarde autre part, soigne ses gestes pour se faire le plus séduisant possible. Il garde son dos droit, ouvre grand ses yeux caramels, souri légèrement car il sent le regard bouillant de son Tommy sur lui.]

_« Prend lui la main_

_Dans la douceur du lagon_

_Décide-toi tocard_

_Et n'attend pas demain_

_Il n'dit pas un mot,_

_Il ne dira pas un mot avant d'être_

_Embrassé …_

_Chalalalala n'aie pas peur_

_Ne pense qu'au bonheur_

_Vas-y oui, embrasse-le!_

_Chalalalala n'hésite pas_

_Puisque tu sais que toi_

_Toi tu ne penses qu'à ça…_

_Chalalalala c'est si bon »_

[Minho tente de s'intégrer dans la chanson mais il chante tellement mal qu'Alby lui tord le cou. Aïe ! ]

_« Écoute la chanson Décide toi,_

_Embrasse-le!_

_Chalalalala vas-y fait vite_

_Écoute la musique_

_Dépêche-toi,_

_Embrasse-le… »_

Tout le monde en chœur : ALLEZ VAS-Y ! *-*

[Alors que Newt commence vraiment à s'impatienter, Thomas se penche enfin vers lui. Doucement, légèrement hésitant. Leurs paupières se ferment et leurs deux cœurs battent à tout rompre. Encore un centimètre et leur amour explosera de mille feux. Quand soudain un livre de teinte bleu tombe du ciel et s'écrase sur la tête blonde, à qui les yeux se changent en forme de croix à l'impact. Thomas ne peut esquisser un geste que le corps sans vie de Newt tombe à l'eau et coule au fin fond de la rivière, sous les yeux ébahis de tous les blocards toujours cachés. Le brun jette alors un œil à l'arme du crime : il s'agit d'un livre intitulé "Le remède mortel". Thomas regarde au-dessus de lui et cherche le coupable. Dans les branches, il aperçoit un homme d'une quarantaine d'année, les cheveux court et gris. Une mâchoire pointue et de petits yeux sombres.

Dans haut. Il lui fait coucou.]

.

.

.

.

Didou

* * *

SUPRISE MOTHERFUCKER ! Mouahahaha 3:D

Bon j'espère que vous avez tous compris qui était dans les branches hein ^^

Faite moi savoir si vous avez aimé, si vous avez rigolé, par un commentaire. Ça serait super ! :D


End file.
